My Work is Done
by Lord Pata
Summary: A Picnic to celebrate August 1st anniversary. Wizardmon is back, Some talks heart to heart, some guilty feelings, but for Patamon all is resumed in a four simple words. WizaGato, onesided PataGato. R&R Dedicated to all WizaGato fans.


Hello everyone, here is your friendly pal Lord Pata with a little ficcy, is tiny one-shot I just got the inspiration to do after read a nice WizaGato fic called Wedding Bells by Gatomon2006, you have to check it out is really cute.

Now I'm not what you can say a big WizaGato fan, I'm a diehard PataGato fan but I still have a tiny soft spot for WizaGato, after all he was Gatomon's first close friend, so with that said you know that this will be a WizaGato fic but with one-sided PataGato as well, you will see why.

I hope you like this tiny piece of writing that is dedicated to all the WizaGato fans out there.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon…….. Unfortunately, you know who owns it.

**My Work is done**

_By Lord Pata._

It was August 1st, 2004. Another anniversary of when the first 8 Chosen went to the Digiworld for the first time.

The team reunited like every year to celebrate, but this year was different from the other ones. This year the team had a special guest celebrating with them. It was none other than Wizardmon who finally reborn after a long time of being gone.

Wizardmon reborn just a couple of months before, Gatomon couldn't be happier. Her best friend and the love of her life returned to her and now he was living with her and Kari at the Kamiya apartment.

Today the team decided to have a picnic in the digiworld to celebrate their anniversary; everyone was having a lot of fun. TK and Kari were chatting, Davis and Ken were competing to see who could keep kicking a soccer ball without let it touch the ground longer, Tai was arguing with Matt about nothing important like they used to do it often. In short everyone was having fun on their own way.

Under a tree a bit away from the rest of the group you could see Gatomon and Wizardmon talking happily, she was cuddled on him, her tail moving softly in happiness, she occasionally silenced him with a soft kiss. How much she has longed to feel his lips on hers.

"I love you Wizardmon….." She told him softly as she cuddled more on his embrace even letting out a soft purr as he scratched her ears gently.

"I love you too Gatomon….. But I'm sure you already have started to love someone else while I was gone" He said and couldn't help but smirk when she looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I….." She started as she turned and glanced at a certain orange winged digimon who was talking with Gabumon and then she turned at Wizardmon and continued. "He always was there for me all this time you were gone….. Even when I had started to give up any hope of that you could return he never gave up…. He always told me to not give up that you would return soon or later" She said snuggling on him more and he caressed her gently.

"But you still and all decided to be ready to move on in case that I would never return Gatomon…. And you started to consider him to be that special mon with who you could share your life forever" He said and Gatomon looked at him again and crossed her arms.

"Are you reading my thoughts again?" She asked and he blushed and smiled slightly a bit ashamed.

"Blame you to be like an open book" He said with a smirk and then he kissed her softly. Gatomon smiled and returned the gesture.

"But you're right….. Patamon got to have a special place in my heart… after you and Kari no one else listened to me as a confident like he did…" She smiled as she looked fondly at Patamon who now was watching Davis argue with Ken about that he won the competition with the soccer ball.

"I always gonna be grateful with him for have taken care of you all this time Gatomon" Wizardmon said with a smile as he too watched at Patamon and Gatomon sighed happily.

"I know he has feelings for me and I really feel bad for hurt his heart but I'm sure he understands… I really hope he soon can find someone who can love him like he deserves, he is a great friend" The white cat digimon said smiling as she continued enjoying the moment with her beloved.

Back with the others Veemon walked up Patamon.

"Hey Patamon I need to talk with you… In private" The blue dragon digimon said and Patamon blinked confused.

"Sure I guess" The winged digimon said and then he and Veemon walked to a nearby tree a bit away from the others and he looked at Veemon.

"Okay Veemon why all this secrecy?" Patamon asked as he looked at his friend who crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Admit it, you love her" Davis' partner said making Patamon blink.

"What are you talking about?" Patamon asked like not getting what he just said but deep down he knew he was talking about.

"Don't play the fool with me Patamon, I'm talking about Gatomon, you love her" Veemon said as he looked at his friend. Patamon glanced at Gatomon who was happily talking with Wizardmon and then he looked at Veemon again only to lean against the tree and cross his arms.

"So what if I love her? You have feelings for her too so I don't see why all this secrecy to ask me that" The orange winged digimon said and Veemon chuckled.

"You surprise me Patamon, you love her and yet you don't seem too affected of that she loves Wizardmon" Veemon said as he put his arms on the back of his head. Patamon blinked again. Why Veemon was telling him all that? Why all this talk about something that was no secret? But mostly why literally touch a fresh wound that still is hurting much even if he wasn't showing it openly?

"Veemon can you stop talking in a sort of riddle and go to the point?" Patamon said as he looked at his friend who let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry Patamon, is just that I'm pretty surprised that you're so calmed that's all, true I had feelings for Gatomon but it was just a small crush, but you on the other hand was different you really loved her and you still do" Veemon said with a smile. Patamon smiled to and let out a sigh.

"Yeah but I always knew that her heart belonged to Wizardmon, I only took care of her being there for her always till he could be able to return and as you can see he did it" he said with a smile and Veemon nodded.

"Yeah… you're right" Veemon said and then he chuckled. Patamon blinked at his friend.

"What's so funny?" He asked and Veemon laughed a bit.

"Don't you see it? Is incredible how one digi-girl got three males mad about her" He said still smirking. Patamon looked at him and then he chuckled as well.

"Well she sure is something isn't she?" He said and Veemon nodded with a smile.

"Yeah….. A real something" he said with a smile and then he put a hand in Patamon's shoulder and smiled.

"Well I think is time for you and me to move on, after all I'm sure that there must be a lot of cute digi-girls wanting to date a pair of heroic mons like us" Veemon said with a grin and Patamon laughed.

"Definitively Davis is bad for your health Veemon" Patamon said still laughing a bit and Veemon just shrugged still smiling.

"Is my partner after all so I can't do much about that" he said with a grin.

"Yeah he can be hyper and very enthusiastic but he is a great guy" Patamon said with a smile as he started to walk. Veemon blinked and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Patamon stopped and smiled.

"I'm going to take a walk, I have some thoughts I want to sort, but thanks for the talk buddy, and it really helped" He said with a smile and Veemon nodded.

"Anytime pal" Veemon said with a smile. Patamon nodded at him and walked off.

Patamon walked past Wizardmon and Gatomon who saw him. Gatomon smiled and called for him.

"Hey Pata where are you going?" She asked him sweetly. Patamon couldn't help but blush a bit and smiled.

"Oh just to take a walk around I'll be back soon" He said. Gatomon looked at him. She knew that deep down he felt heartbroken and it was her fault.

"Pata I…." She got the words stuck on her throat but a reassuring hand of Wizardmon on her shoulder and a nod from him made her have the courage to talk.

"Pata I'm sorry" She said and Patamon blinked.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked as he looked at her.

Gatomon got up and went up to him and hugged him gently as she looked at him. As much as she loved Wizardmon with all her heart, she grew to develop some feelings for Patamon while they weren't as strong as her feelings for Wizardmon, they were still there. She always liked his eyes so innocent and full of hope. Patamon was confused, he really didn't know what was going on but before he could ask again Gatomon continued.

"I'm sorry because I let your hopes of that we could be together gone up….. Only to see them broken" She said looking down. Patamon smiled and gently put a paw on her chin and lifted her face gently so he was now looking at her eyes.

"There's nothing you need to apology for Gatomon" He said softly as he smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you accepted my friendship and that we grew to be best friends being there for each other. Now Wizardmon is back and you can be with him and love him like you always wanted…. Now that he will take care of you and love you….. My work is done" he said softly and kissed her forehead softly as he was smiling at her.

Gatomon looked at him surprised at his words. His work was done. Does that mean that he was deciding to stay in the digiworld forever? No, he never could leave TK….. Could he?

"Patamon what do you mean with that your work is done?" She asked him and he smiled.

"You don't need me anymore to take care of you Gatomon, now Wizardmon will be doing that, I'll remain as your best friend, that never gonna change but from now on you're on Wizardmon's hands he will make you happy like you deserve" He said with a smile. And with those words he turned and walked off leaving a smiling Gatomon watching him leave.

"Thank you Patamon…. For everything…." She whispered as she felt Wizardmon's arms hugging her gently. She knew her life couldn't be more perfect, and she knew that Patamon will be fine but mostly she will never forget all he did for her during all those years Wizardmon was gone.

The End.

Well I admit that this is not my best work, but also this is the first time I write a fic with a different pairing but I think it was pretty decent.

Any commentaries, suggestions, etc. just drop a review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
